Patent document 1 (shown below) shows a control apparatus for a vehicle drive unit having an abnormality determination function. According to this apparatus, it is determined that an abnormality has occurred if a time period in which an actual torque (an estimated output torque calculated from the intake air flow rate, the ignition timing, etc.) is greater than an allowable torque exceeds a predetermined time period.